


Still So New

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: First Times, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they make out. Lots of nerves and maybe too many feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still So New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Doonarose, who was having a bad day.
> 
> Written on the fly with no beta and almost no sleep and a terrible cold.

Kurt’s bed is much too big, he decides. Blaine is across from him, lovely and straight backed. They’re at a respectful distance, eyes carefully on the television; except for the moments when his own eyes wander surreptitiously over. Blaine’s hands are folded in his lap, some shades darker than his own skin, knuckles and the fine creases of joints, the pattern of tendons -- all of it some complicated allure he can’t help but look at, because he so much wants to feel them on his own face, fingers patterning down along his neck.

It’s so hot in his room, and his bed is so, so big, the space between it all - their bodies and the time since their first kiss -- insurmountable, insurmountable breadth of air and nervous fear and what he hopes is the mutual tension of spring desire.

 And it would be lovely, he thinks, to have Blaine make that choice for them, but he thinks -- knows -- what it meant to him to be sought out and wants to give that back.

 Kurt measures the distance between their bodies, heart near stopping in his chest, and scoots carefully closer, the bed sinking and shifting in a way that robs his movements of any sort of stealth or finesse. Not that it matters, not when Blaine’s lovely brown eyes, bright bright in the light of his room, fly up.

 “I’m,” Kurt licks his lips nervously, “I think I want to kiss you now.”

 It’s not the same, not at all, as their first kiss. It’s softer and less sure, somehow. Because he’s scared he’ll do it wrong, because he’s been thinking about it for much too long. It’s been hours since their first, which had surprised him into delicious, automatic response. Days and weeks and months since he first met Blaine.

 Kurt tries to kiss him in each of the ways he’s fantasized he could. Soft, firstly. Careful enough to really feel the texture of his lips, their give under his. Blaine’s palm comes to cup his jaw just like he did the first time, and something delighted and new swoops dizzily in his stomach.

 Kurt kisses him with shy, open lips and then a curious tongue and it’s uncoordinated and unpracticed but they both bring the grace of willingness and eagerness to learn. He kneels a little over Blaine, shapes the back of his head with one hand and his heart pounds shiveringly in his chest when Blaine’s breath catches; almost a whimper, some shocked noise that zips hot through his whole body. He kisses him lush and a little hungry then.

 Blaine breaks away, pecks and pecks his lips tenderly, as if he can’t bear to stop. Kisses the corner of his mouth, and then so sweetly, his cheek. “Can I?” His hand moves, leaving the skin of his jaw and cheek cool. One finger trails down, under his ear and the further until it meets the boundary of his shirt collar. Kurt trembles a little, shaking fingered, coltish limbs and wide awake brain unsure. Should he lay? Sit back? Where does one put there hands when making out (he closes his eyes when his own breath stutters, curious, curious noise that it makes. _Making. Out._ He’s _making out_ with _Blaine_. Oh god.)

 “Y-yes.” His thumb tucks behind Blaine’s ear, presses against the curl of hair, and under it, secret skin that’s now his to know.

 Blaine’s mouth is cautious. They’re both contorted at weird angles and breathing hard and Kurt is trying so, so desperately not to whimper because Blaine, brave and curious, is kissing and biting a little and never, never did Kurt think it would feel like this. He’s aware of his body in a way he’s never been, all hot needing and opulent desire, hard and shaking and pressing Blaine closer with a greedy hand.

 “Wow.” Kurt turns his head, laying one cheek against Blaine’s hair. Blaine stops to nestle his head into Kurt’s neck. His hands creep around to his waist, curling to span it in a whole new way and everything throbs; most of all, his heart. He wraps his own arms around Blaine’s neck, and they breathe for a bit. Breathe and hold each other. It’s quite a tangle of feelings he has; lust and affection and comfort even through the anxiety of not knowing anything, where his hands should go and how to kiss him back, how to say, _oh i’ve wanted to lick your lovely skin and see if it marks because it’s so much darker than my own_. He wants to say, _let’s lie down and know each other, hold my hand and kiss me and kiss me and kiss me._  But he already knows he’s not fast, he’ll never be a boy that fast. There’s a sweetness in knowing he can trust them both to pull back a little, to savor the smallest things while they’re still so new.

 “So,” Blaine clears his throat, “this is a thing.”

 “A thing?”

 “A thing we get to do now.”

 Kurt smiles so hard against the ridges of Blaine’s gelled hair. “Yeah.”

 Blaine pulls back, just enough to kiss him, once and briefly. His own smile flashes, coy and flirting and oh, Kurt’s heart might stop from it, “I’m so glad you move me,” Blaine teases and Kurt’s laugh drops tinkling and young from him and thinks about being helplessly infatuated and the gift of being flirted with for the first time, seen like this and wanted.

“God, I am too,” Fervent declaration made, he lets himself follow with a murmur against Blaine’s lips, hushed and just for him, “I so am too.”


End file.
